


Mad Cupid

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: So the title is a work in progress.Jefferson catches onto the one thing that Regina and Rumple don't realise, they're head over heels for each other, so what's a hatter to do but attempt to get these two goofballs to see their real feelings.





	Mad Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is nothing much but hopefully this fic will get better as I progress with it.

Jefferson found it rather entertaining that the two of them tried to hide how they felt when it was oh so painfully obvious. The Dark One would watch her for hours on end through those magic mirrors of his, he'd rarely even notice that the Hatter was there until he clears his throat.

The young queen on the other hand, well she just screamed innocent school girl crushing on teacher with the way she would blush and play with her hair. She would also giggle a bit more than was normal at the Dark One's sarcastic comments. 

Today they were exceptionally annoying and the poor Hatter was at his wit's end. Rumplestiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel casually spinning straw into gold, it always amazed Jefferson the precision with how the man worked. Regina meanwhile was sat by one of the windows studying a book of spells or something, he never remembered quite which lesson they were on. They both seemed to be diligently working however every now and then he would catch them sneaking glances at one another, although they thought they were being sly and seemed to manage to never make awkward eye contact it frustrated Jefferson how truly obvious they were being.

Finally having enough of it he sighs and stands from his perch on one of Rumplestiltskin's desks. He strides over to Rumplestiltskin awaiting the other man to glance up before he speaks. He stands in the way of the Dark One's view of the Queen merely to see the man's face turn from a subconscious loving smile turn into a scowl of annoyance before he regains his composure and asks “what is it Hatter?” he questions.  
Jefferson merely smirks at him “I've kept this bottled inside for way too long....the two of you are doing my head in you're so clearly head over heels for each other and yet completely oblivious at the same time and it's frustrating” he complains with a scowl.  
Rumple merely rolls his eyes “I don't know what you're talking about dearie” he responds simply and turns his attention back to his spinning wheel as it goes round and round.  
Jefferson sighs “look I'm going to help you okay just, start with a compliment....go over there and tell her....” he pauses for a moment to think “she looks thin” he says.

The Dark One lets out a heavy sigh but nods knowing any argument with the Hatter was useless, the man would keep going until he got his own way, that's actually part of why Rumple kept him around. The leather clad man takes a few quick steps towards the young woman sitting by the window of his castle, she was staring so intently at the book it was clear she was trying hard to be a good student. Feeling the presence of someone in front of her Regina looks up, Rumple gives her his best tender smile before saying “you look....malnourished” he states to the rather bewildered young woman before him. Regina simply tucks a strand of brunette hair behind her left ear before saying “is that good or bad?” she asks in confusion. Rumple gulps slightly this is not how the interaction had played out in his head “I have work to do” he simply says in a sharp tone as though she was the one who disturbed him and not the other way round, he turns on his heel and walks back to his spinning wheel.

Once The Dark One had sat back down at his spinning wheel Jefferson gives him a look that screams 'are you serious' he sighs and mutters under his breath “idiot” though he'd never say it loud enough for Rumple to hear.


End file.
